


all that

by nyoom



Series: small pieces of joy [2]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, almost no plot its just something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoom/pseuds/nyoom
Summary: The soft light of the lamp illuminates the room, warmth spreading to every crook and corner. They sway softly to the music.Everything fades away, yet the two figures embracing each other in the small living room remains.





	all that

**Author's Note:**

> Even if the seasons change  
> It's never gonna freeze again  
> Even if the matters change  
> We're all gonna remain the same  
> Even if we face the end  
> Thoughts are gonna stay as cells, though  
> All that is what I want.
> 
> Hyukoh, Mer (2015).

The soft echo of the music surrounds the room with sound, blocking out any outside noises of the traffic or bustling stream of people. The clock on the bedside table reads 10:00PM, but it goes unoticed by the inhabitants of the room. 

 

Kenta doesn't remember why Donghan suggested they try ballroom dancing; something like tiring out their minds since both are having difficulties falling asleep. Kenta doesn't know why he agreed. He barely registers anything that led up to this. But every second his body is pressed against the Donghan, soft and uncalculated movements melting together; every second of this imprints itself into Kenta's mind.

 

They've cuddled, legs tangled and face resting in the crook of each other's neck - but this moment feels strangely intimate. The lack of words, aside from the lyrics melting with the silence in the air, feels right. It feels like them, quiet and nervous, waiting for someone to make the first move.

 

Donghan is slightly leaning down, putting himself on eye level with Kenta but never meeting. His hands resting on Kenta's waist is heavy, but not heavy enough; not grounding enough. Their touches dance around each other, intimate and prying yet withdrawn and shy.

 

Pressed against each other, they still manage to dance around each other teasingly as they've been doing for the past month. 

 

The beats of the drum picks up as the song reaches the chorus, driving the beating of Kenta's heart as he takes the initiative. The older boy reaches his arms to loop around Donghan's neck, pulling him in closer, feeling Donghan's breath hitch at the sudden movement. The taller of the two follows suit, his hands that were faintly at Kenta's sides now moving to rest on his lower back, fingers curling to grip at the fabric of his shirt. 

 

His body is moving without much thought, his body leaning in as he tries to close the distance between their lips and his arms around Donghan's neck tightening.Their feet still move aimlessly, dancing a routine that is familiar yet foreign. Donghan leans down to press a light kiss on the corner of his lips, light and faint but intoxicating. 

 

One kiss turns into two, and then three, and then six, and then they stop moving to the music as Donghan guides their steps erratically until the back of Kenta's knee hits the bed. With a light shove and no resistance from the smaller of the two, Kenta was on his back, face flushed and bruised lips panting. His arms fall to his side as he lets Donghan fully take the reign.

 

Donghan stills.

 

"Donghan?" Kenta asks, his bottom lips between his teeth as his expression turns worried, "this is okay right? Everything's okay?"

 

The lack of response added to Kenta's anxiety, that's it, he just wanted something light and non-commital, slow dancing was too intimate and now he's going to ignore me and avoid me and-

 

His chain of worries is disrupted by a fond smile dawning on Donghan's face, eyes full of love staring into his. 

 

"You were worried again, weren't you?" Donghan's hand comes up to brush a few strands of magenta hair out of his face and rests on his cheek, "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to be put off by you? You can stop thinking about that now, princess."

 

Kenta covers up the embarassment of having Donghan see through him with a nose scrunch at the name calling, "Princess?"

 

"Or would you prefer babe? sweetums? My little strawberry shortcake?" Donghan jokes, the awe never leaving his eyes, "I didn't go quiet because I was uncomfortable, just so you know. I just- I'm amazed every time I get to look at you after we kiss. I love the way your eyes are halfway open but there's still so much light. I love the way your lips protrude the slightest bit, as if to say you want more. I love the way these things about you never change but every time I get to take a good look at your face it feels like the first time."

 

If Kenta wasn't blushing before, he definitely is now. He was never the best at receiving compliments, getting embarassed every time the crowd coos at him at fansigns. But this isn't a fansign. It's Donghan's assuring words only meant for Kenta's ears, the kind of cheesy romantic words Donghan would cringe at in public but allow Kenta to get them out of him. 

 

Raising his eyebrows as if to ask for permission, Donghan's smile widens as soon as he receives Kenta's bashful nods. Movements careful and slow, Donghan leans down, hands never leaving his cheek, and presses a kiss onto Kenta's lips. 

 

The kiss deepends, their lips moving along with each other lanquidly. It isn't wet or sloppy like their first kiss in the bathroom backstage of their elimination, it wasn't lazy like their morning kisses. Neither could place their finger on how to describe it, as the intimacy of the experience was new, a welcomed change that doesn't need a label.

 

Minutes of long and unhurried intimacy passes by, their kisses now filled with giggles and smiles. At one point, they both part, cheeks rosy and laughter edging on their lips. Leaning his forehead down to touch his lover's, Donghan revels in the afterglow of affection, not caring to hold back his laughter anymore.

 

Kenta joins him, as laughter begins to melt with an English song Kenta's not familiar with.

 

"Do you even know what the song is saying?"

 

"Some parts," Donghan replies lazily, shifting to lay next to Kenta "Not that important, you enjoyed it anyways."

 

Donghan pulls Kenta closer, into his arms as he notices the older boy's eyelids barely holding back the sleepiness. Kenta buries his head further into Donghan's chest, warmth and comfort spreading through his body. Kenta drifts off to sleep as he feels the gentle rumble of Donghan's chest as he sings along with the foreign song.

 

 

 

_all that is all i want_

_all that is all i want_


End file.
